villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Noelle
'Noelle '''is a villain from the ''Henry Danger episode Double Date Danger. She's Ms. Shapen's niece, who needed a place to stay in Swellview. She later reveals to be working with Drill Finger to make money. She is portrayed by Annalisa Cochrane. Biography The episode begins with Ms. Shapen going down the hall on a tricycle and telling the kids to go to class, but then she stops Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper. Henry guessed her number correctly, but Ms. Shapen ignores it and makes Henry look after her niece Noelle, who was allergic to cats. Henry was against this at first, but Noelle entered and Henry and Jasper found her attractive. the two debated on who would look after Noelle. When Henry and Jasper went to Henry's house, they're still debating over who Noelle would take on a date on Saturday. Piper then suggests that she and Kale could go on a double date with Noelle and Henry or Jasper, and Siren says yes. Piper calls Noelle and tells her to choose between Henry and Jasper to see which one she would want to go on a date with on Saturday. Noelle chooses Jasper because she liked his smile. Noelle decides to take Jasper, Piper, and Kale to a restaurant called The Basement. Henry is unhappy in the Man Cave over Noelle's decision and they then get a crime alert from a police officer. A boy was found without teeth in an alley. Henry and Ray transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger and they go to the alley. The boy cannot explain himself because he didn't have teeth. Captain Man borrows false teeth from an elderly man and he puts it in the boy's mouth. The boy says his name is Sebastian and that a girl named Noelle had asked him out on a date to a place called The Basement, the same place she had taken Jasper, Piper, and Kale. Sebastian also says she was speaking to a man named Drill Finger. Meanwhile, Jasper, Piper, and Kale have all been tied up and Noelle is revealed to be working with Drill Finger. Noelle says she was working for him to get money. There were a bunch of elderly people in the room who all had bad teeth. Drill Finger was planning on drilling out all of their teeth so that they could give the teeth to the old people. Drill Finger is about to drill out Jasper's teeth when Captain Man and Kid Danger show up. Captain Man cuts off Drill Finger's drill (turning him into just "Finger" much to the villains displeasure) and takes Drill Finger to prison, leaving Kid Danger behind to untie everyone else. After Henry unties Kale and Piper, the old people begin to attack him. Henry begins to fight all of the old people. He uses his enhanced reflexes to dodge their attacks. Another old woman hits him and Henry throws her against the wall. She begins to cry. Henry quickly begins to apologize, but she then kicks him to the floor. Henry throws her onto a conveyer belt and turns it on. She is then brought through to another room and is incinerated. Piper then sees Noelle attempting to escape and she jumps on top of Noelle. Captain Man returns and pulls Piper off of Noelle. He tells Piper to go wait outside. Henry and Captain Man begin to escort the old people out of the room to prison. Noelle makes one final attempt at tricking Kid Danger into falling in love with her, but he instead takes her to jail, as Jasper remains tied in his chair. Trivia * She's the second female villain that Henry Hart had a crush on. (preceded by Veronika, and followed by Heather Bogart.) Category:One-Shot Category:Femme Fatale Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Category:Greedy Category:Incompetent Category:Hero's Lover Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Deal Makers